


My Honey Bunny

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Summary: 18岁的男孩想要第一时间拥有他爱的人，不过既然Stark先生因为他无法赶回去参加生日会而主动提出满足他的fantasy，那少年又会怎么会放过这个机会呢？
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	My Honey Bunny

他从清晰的视界中观察着电话那头的人，夏季的深夜已经没有了蒸腾的热气，但依旧残留着些许燥热。  
视界中的身影俯身趴在白色的被褥之中，小腹垫着一个枕头，臀部优雅的弧线让他不自觉地吞咽了一下：“抱歉，我今天没法赶回来…”  
“所以你就想出了这种馊主意？”电话那头的人似乎有些不满，他的手伸到边上翻找着什么。  
“是您自己问我有什么fantasy想实现的…”  
“说实话，我没想到会是电话sex这种幼稚老套的提议。”东西很快找到了，是一个小小的棒状物，末端有一个异常蓬松的粉色绒球，“哇哦，你真该看看自己选了什么颜色。”  
他看得一清二楚，并且迫不及待想确认一下效果。  
“您戴上了吗？”  
“别那么急小朋友。”  
“过了今晚我就不再是小朋友了。”  
“错，这次不算，你仍旧是小朋友。”  
如果不看画面的话，对方的态度依旧非常强硬不饶人，但他身体的动作却是另一种味道。以为私密性很好的情况下，臀部主动抬高，双腿张开，露出了丘壑下隐秘的入口。  
几栋楼之外的少年坐在轻柔的晚风中，感觉自己的下腹窜起一团火。  
“对了，Mr.Stark，”他的声音骤然变哑，“说明书上讲得先弄湿一点才好放进去。”  
“……不用你提醒！”对方的脸颊明显出现了可疑的红晕，但只是电话的而已，少年应该看不到自己的样子。这么想着，棒状一端便被举到唇边，柔软的舌头裹上坚硬的替代物，Peter看到漂亮的眉间轻皱起来，浓密的睫毛在灯光下小小颤动着，虽然声音并不大，但听筒还是捕捉到了黏糊糊的水声，没多久，粘着水光的硬物就贴上了紧闭的洞口。  
“唔…”  
一开始的扩张总是不太容易，但足够让一个刚刚成年的男孩热血沸腾。  
“您还好吗，先生？”他在听筒里逐渐扩大的喘息声中拼命控制着自己内心深处的颤抖，哑声问道。  
“别…那么多废话…”少年问的不是时候，紧致的通道为进入造成了极大的阻力，他能看到在不断的尝试中一部分粉色的肠壁稍稍被带出来，又随着下一次探入被压回深处。  
“啊…”东西才进了一半，棕发男子的背脊上已经冒出了细密的汗水，身体开始泛红，“该死的小兔崽子，你是不是买了最大号的！”  
“这只是常规尺寸。”小兔崽子回得非常顺畅，实际上却已经快窒息了，“您太紧了，先生，我来帮帮您。”说罢他按了一下边上的远程遥控，耳边顿时响起一阵娇喘。  
“…你干什么！”已经进入的前端突然开始发热，并轻轻震动起来。那具赤裸的身体颤了一下，背部因为突如其来的刺激弯成了一道弧线。受惊的男子想把震动棒拔出来，但肠壁却诚实地挽留起来，少年加大了一档，方才强势的抗拒化成了不断滴落的水滴。  
“我想进去，再进去一点好不好，Mr.Stark…”他假装可怜兮兮地恳求着。  
“你是不是背着我排练了好几遍？”少年精准的卡点开始引起怀疑，但为时已晚，就算现在被识破正在远处观景，他也只需亲自上阵就好了，但在这之前，Peter不想错过如此香艳的画面。男子头发凌乱，下身已经明显抬起，他自暴自弃地扶着那个粉色的棒状物，在抽插之间一点点将它推往自己的深处。原本还能克制的喊声在完全没入的刹那变成了另一个音阶，布满汗水的臀缝里夹着那枚可爱的绒球，随着棒子的震动小幅轻颤着，活像一只可爱又诱人的小兔子。  
“我可以动了吗，先生？”对面的人已经没有心思回答Peter虚情假意的问题，这种程度下的震动已经无法满足苏醒的身体，他的手抚摸着自己的胸部和下身，企图通过其他的刺激达到高潮。  
“您在摸自己吗？还不够对不对，先生？”他将强度往上调了一下，又恶意调低，引发了一阵不满的轻喘。  
“快点…”脸颊绯红的男人在床单上蹭着自己的身体，汗水开始沿着背部肌肉的线条滑落。  
“再抬高一点，乖。”Peter用一种微妙的命令语气劝诱着，颤抖的臀部抬的更高，在少年眼前展开一幅粘稠湿润的画面。前端不断滴落的液体被手指涂抹到后穴附近，毛绒尾巴被粘湿，大腿内侧也泛出淡淡的水色。  
“您真可爱……”他一下子将震幅调到最大，随之而来是激烈的惊叫和对方失神中大力揉搓自己的动作。床单上已经有了一滩水渍，“还弄湿了床单？现在谁才是小兔崽子？”他轻声自语，下身早就硬得发疼。  
“你这个胆小鬼，是不是躲在哪里看我！”染上了情欲的质问显得并不那么凶狠，反而多了一些情趣。  
“您猜对了，不过您趴着，我看不到太多。”Peter稍显强势地引导着，“转过来好不好，我想看看你的身体，Mr.Stark，我很早之前就想了，我喜欢您，您知道的…”  
床上的男子像中了魔咒一般，在少年低哑的嗓音中转过了身子，仰面躺在洁白的布料中。他的脖子因为快感弯出一个小小的弧线，胸部起伏着，小小的颗粒在指尖挺起。下腹部的情况一塌糊涂，体位变化后臀肉在枕头上被挤压变形，粉色的绒球在肉缝里若隐若现，情欲的浪潮一直席卷到蜷起的脚尖。虽然并看不到少年的表情，但床上的男人却感觉到自己的身体被Peter用炙热的目光摸了个遍。  
“您真好，”耳边的声音比刚才更加嘶哑，“我不会让其他人看到您这样，我甚至不想让他们碰您，即使是一根手指也不行…”他站起身，准备向着那栋闪光的大楼出发，“请只看着我一个人，只为我一个人射出来，好不好？”又是这种半命令半撒娇的语气，平日里并没有太多锋芒的Peter非常擅长用这种看似恳求的方式达到自己的占有欲，而这种方法对那位无法招架他纯良眼神的“导师”最为有效。  
没过一会儿，男人就在汗水和惊叫的裹挟中混身泛红地射了出来，当Peter摘下头套脱下战衣推门进去的时候，那具尚未摆脱余韵的身体还在微微抽动着。  
少年一言不发，将瘫软的情人抱起来拉到怀里，要了一个深吻。  
“什么时候回来的？”棕色的眼睛湿润而明亮，Peter意犹未尽地咬着软糯滚烫的嘴唇。  
“早上，听说航班可能取消，我就提前告了假。”他欺负着胸前的硬挺，顺着湿热的皮肤来到后腰，将手指探入因跪姿而被迫敞开的臀缝里，“我想和您一起过生日。”想在18岁的钟声敲响后，第一时间拥有这个仰望了好多年的人。  
敏感的身体被精心照顾着，被挤压出红印的臀肉搭配着边缘湿透的绒球，随着手指的挑逗轻轻摆动。  
“我可以领取成年礼物了吗，Mr.Stark？”少年的唇再次欺上男人的，眼睛里带着对方无法抗拒的近乎直白到透明的崇拜。  
对方的额头上全是汗水，睫毛溶解在因快感滑落的泪水中，所剩无几的理智只够轻念一句“温柔点”，就被强势破入的舌吻夺走了所有空气。  
身体里的异物被毫不留情地取出，摩擦引起的舒适感扩散到下腹，分身第二次晴起，空虚感只持续了几秒，就被另一个更烫更大的入侵者取代。  
“等、等一下…”他尽力吞下这番刺激，眼泪不断落下又不断被吻掉，分身被温柔的抚弄起来。  
“抱歉，我等不了，Mr.Stark，我很抱歉…”少年的吻纷纷扬扬落在嘴唇、脖子和胸部，手上的动作一刻不停，下身坚持往内部挺动着。炽热的肠肉包裹住新的入侵者，积极地描绘着他的形状。拥挤的通道容不下理智参与，疼痛与快感同时引发了大脑的短路，周遭的温度升高、空气越发稀薄，很快，呼吸急促的少年就找到了那个能引起海啸的开关，不顾一切地开始了进攻。  
房间里立刻响起此起彼伏的叹息和惊喘，脆弱的臀部被体力颇佳的男孩撞得通红，已经湿透的连接处水声不绝，被不断套弄的分身再次接近极限。  
“慢点…Pete，慢一点…”被操到声音都融化的男人已经没有力气维持跪姿，只能搂着对方的脖子作为支撑，他低下头吻他的男孩，主动示弱。但这种时候示弱可不是什么好主意，完全丢掉了自控力的Peter一点都慢不下来，他一把搂起对方的腰，利用起身的惯性将男子压回了被褥中。受惊收缩的肠壁让分身更加深入，摩擦频率更快更狠，求饶不成反被操得更凶的男子只好改变策略，用主动的吻默默恳求尽快结束这甜蜜的折磨。  
高潮来临的瞬间就像是被快感的巨浪一头吞噬，全身的感官只剩下那一点的感受，大脑完全空白，拥挤的秘径里上演着横冲直撞的海啸，紧紧堵着入口的分身被疯狂吮吸，不允许有一滴流出去。  
等一切都过去后，少年还有力气拨开对方前额的头发，留下一个充满爱意的吻，而男人却连抬一下手指的力气都没有了。第二天他终于醒来恢复了一些体力，却感觉到抱着自己的男孩正在他后脑勺玩手机。  
“现在的年轻人都这么不懂礼貌吗？”他假装生气，“早上难道不该先做好早餐等床伴起来？”  
“我做完了，松饼、三明治和色拉，还有咖啡，”Peter一脸得意，眼睛里带着日常那种完成任务后讨奖励的神态，小心地亲了亲对方的嘴唇，“我想把通讯录里的名字改掉。”  
棕色的脑袋没有回话，而是钻进了他的脖颈。  
少年把原先的“Mr.Stark”删掉，换成了“Tony”，却在确认键上停了几秒。  
“怎么了？”毛绒绒的脑袋抬起，望着少年犹豫的眼睛。  
“不，没什么。”Peter心虚的移开目光，飞速将单词改成了Honey，正想迅速按掉确认，却不曾想这套操作被盯着他眼睛里反光的家伙尽收眼底。  
“差强人意。”对方带着鼻音笑得慵懒，“How about Honey Bunny？”  
瞬间想起昨晚那朵毛绒尾巴和放肆春光的少年一下子烧红了脸。


End file.
